


Someone You Might Have Been [audiobook] | audiofic

by FayJay



Category: CW Network RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-15 Hours, all the feels, author: fleshflutter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-16
Updated: 2014-03-16
Packaged: 2018-01-15 21:21:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1319671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FayJay/pseuds/FayJay





	Someone You Might Have Been [audiobook] | audiofic

[ ](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/)

  


## You are here

[Home](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/) » Someone You Might Have Been [audiobook] 

# Someone You Might Have Been [audiobook]

  
Posted by cybel on Tuesday, 2 March 2010

fandom: 

[supernatural rpf](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/category/rpf-fandoms/tv-film-industry-rpf/supernatural-rpf)

relationship: 

[jensen ackles/jared padalecki](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/category/jensen-ackles/jared-padalecki)

[fayjay|reader](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/category/fayjayreader)

[fleshflutter|author](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/category/fleshflutterauthor)

m4b: [here](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/5201003021.zip)  
text: [here](http://fleshflutter.livejournal.com/49137.html)

[comment](http://fleshflutter.livejournal.com/49137.html?mode=reply) to the author  
[comment](http://pandarus.livejournal.com/321782.html?mode=reply) to the reader

[m4b, 316.4 MB, 11:03:52]  
Supernatural RPS | Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki

Written by fleshflutter  
Read by fayjay  
Audiobook created by cybel  
Cover by nyaubaby

  * 770 reads



## wayfinding

  * [browse most recent posts](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/newest)
  * [browse by fandom](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/browse-by-fandom)
  * [browse by relationship](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/browse-by-pairing)
  * [browse gen categories](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/browse-gen-categories)
  * [browse by reader](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/browse-reader)
  * [browse by author](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/browse-author)
  * [browse by language & file type](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/browse-by-language)
  * [browse by length, series, & other info](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/browse-length-or-file-type)



## Search form

  
Search   


  * [audiofic mission & values](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/audiofic-archive-mission-and-values-statements)
  * [creating & submitting podfic](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/how-do-i-submit-recording)
  * [about mature content](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/about-mature-content)
  * [support this site](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/donate-to-the-audiofic-archive)
  * [contact](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/contact)



## Syndicate

  
[](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/rss.xml)

the audiofic archive is a multi-fandom archive of audio recordings of fanfiction. all podfic files are archived with creator permission and free to download.

## User login

  
Username *  


  
Password *  


  * [Request new password](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/user/password)



Copyright © 2014, [](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/)  


Theme by [Devsaran](http://www.devsaran.com)  



End file.
